1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to show-cases and especially to a display case for exhibiting jewelry.
In particular, the invention concerns a display case having a space-saving above-the-counter mounting arrangement.
2. Background Art
Retail establishments conventionally exhibit merchandise in glass-enclosed cabinets supported on a floor surface that usually include a horizontal countertop. Additionally, display racks, stands, shelves and cases are frequently placed on the countertop. A problem with these auxiliary display devices is that they obscure the customer's view of the merchandise below the countertop and also present a cluttered appearance. Typical auxiliary display cases are for example, shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,787,809 and 2,125,523. A further disadvantage is that these countertop display cases are not designed to be attached to a countertop and can thus readily be removed thereby providing a security risk especially when expensive jewelry is being displayed.
Another display case, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,725, is supported above a countertop by brace members attached to a floor cabinet. A portion of the brace member projects below the cabinet countertop and is attached to the rear surface of the cabinet. This installation inherently limits the placement of the display case to cabinets having brace supporting structure and furthermore, the braces interfere with behind-the-counter access to the merchandise within the floor cabinet. Additionally, the brace attachment is of a permanent nature and does not provide for the display case to be readily re-positioned at different locations on the countertop.